death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Fitun
Fitun notice the fact, that his believer was worthy of being praised for dying and giving Fitun information even if one of his weak believers had died, but this didn’t matter for Fitun became aware of Kanata, even had scraped off some of his own flesh to create a spirit clone of himself to monitor Kanata. He also managed to succeed in learning various things about Vandalieu that Alda didn’t know about. Fitun also knew that none other than Vandalieu would have been capable of removing the Demon King’s seal. That was why he was concealing this information. Fitun had been a God for over fifty thousand years. His days of extreme boredom were finally coming to an end. # Thoughts on Vandalieu actions and Fitun actions When first learning about him Fitun felt an urge to laugh at him. “What are you saying? This Dhampir’s actions seem halfhearted to me.” “Halfhearted?!” “Yeah. As proof, the disease that the Dhampir used on the expedition army, he didn’t use it in Balcheburg, did he? That’s why the Undead were repelled.” As Fitun said, Vandalieu hadn’t used that disease when attacking Balcheburg. Despite the fact that the town of ten thousand could have been annihilated by three thousand Undead if the disease had been used. No, the limitation of the disease that caused it to stop its effects after half a day… If that limitation had been removed and it infected a single person in Balcheburg, that alone would have spelled the end of the town. Its rate of spread and the speed at which it produced its symptoms was probably too fast for it to spread to other towns and villages, but ten thousand citizens would be reduced to crippled, ill people within hours. Even if they were lucky enough to recover, the disease would simply mutate and infect them again, so there would be no survivors. The people of Balcheburg would writhe and suffer plenty before all dying. Only materials to create Undead would be left. “He didn’t do that, so that’s why his actions are halfhearted… no, naïve,” said Fitun. “He is not someone we should be wary of.” Fitun, the God of Thunderclouds, wasn’t a particularly zealous supporter of Alda. He was simply a former hero praised by the people with many great achievements against Vida’s races and the Evil Gods to his name; he wasn’t a devout follower of Alda like Gordan. My word, the days have been excruciatingly dull since I became a God. I don’t care if it’s Dhampirs or Undead, I wish there was a worthy foe that would have my blood boiling like it did when I was a human. Alda opened his mouth. Everyone was expecting him to reprimand the young God for his impertinence. “What Fitun says is reasonable.” The Gods, including Fitun himself, stirred at Alda’s unexpected words. “However, things are not so simple,” Alda continued. “There is reason to believe that this Dhampir, Vandalieu, has destroyed the Artifact created by Yupeon and broken the ‘divided spirit’ within.” Alda decision we should use the clergymen to gather candidates for champions and heroes, raise them and prepare Fitun thought on his decision Oh, wise Alda, you are halfhearted as well, thought Fitun. He laughed bitterly to himself. If it were up to him, if there was even the smallest chance that the Dhampir possessed the same power as the Demon King, he would gladly sacrifice ten thousand or even a hundred thousand lives in order to exterminate him. He would make the Gods endure the flesh-gouging pain of creating divided spirits and have them descend upon the world, prepared to risk the annihilation of all of the servants and Heroic Spirits. He wouldn’t grant the Dhampir time to gather more power. However, Fitun did not voice this opinion. Though the others likely wouldn’t listen to him, if by some tiny chance they did adopt his plan, it would only trouble him. This is the first enemy I can fight to the death that has appeared since I became a God. I have to let him grow more. A fight to the death is not where the strong kills the weak in a one-sided manner. It is a fight to the death because it is a fight where both have the ability to take his opponent’s life. Now then, small Dhampir. Grow larger, crueler, more relentless and most importantly, more powerful. I, Fitun, the God of Thunderclouds, will watch over you until I kill you by my own hands! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Alda's Faction